In a book binding process, there are certain applications where it is known to be desirable to open a book for various reasons such as inserting a ribbon, e.g., as a book mark. This is commonly done, for instance, in high quality hard bound books that are frequently read, openly displayed and often cherished by those who own them such as the Bible, complete unabridged versions of the dictionary, encyclopedias, and other important reference sources. For such books, a ribbon not only serves as a book mark but also adds to the overall perceived quality of the book.
In addition, books of this type frequently are bound with pages that have a special treatment on the outer edges thereof. This may include by way of example a gold leaf treatment which adds to the beauty of the book and encourages its display in a highly visible location in a home, office or the like. Frequently, books of this type have pages with rounded corners to further enhance its overall appearance.
In the past, it has been found most difficult to open round cornered books in automated binding lines in a manner not damaging the pages thereof. A sharp knife edge which can be used with some success for square cornered books will typically produce blemishes or otherwise damage round cornered books which thereby detracts from the appearance of the finished book, but this has been the only known practical automated method of opening a book for purposes such as insertion of a ribbon for applications where a ribbon is desired. Where a publisher desires to open the book at a selected location, the pages must be tightly held in assembled relation making it even more likely that the sharp knife will damage the pages.
Typically, publishers do wish to pinpoint with some accuracy the placement of a ribbon at a selected location in the book. It is possible to avoid damage to the pages caused by the use of a sharp knife edge or the use of a spear in certain applications (both of which produce blemishes) by holding the book loosely and using air to separate the pages. However, this procedure avoids the problem of producing a blemish at the expense of failing to place the ribbon at a selected location.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these problems and accomplishing the resulting objects by providing a unique ne book opening apparatus.